


[PODFIC] Dappled Things, and, The Joys of Reading in Bed

by Thimblerig



Series: in the still of the night [3]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: Stereo, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e03 Hard Times, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sharing a Bed, Sound Effects, Soundscape, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), foot washing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: Dappled ThingsThe Germans think you’re a war profiteer. SOE thinks you’re MI5. The neighbours think you’re always good for tea and pastry, and Hell thinks you’ve been Very, Very Naughty. You keep them all spinning, plates on slender rods, dancing among the flying sabres. You twist and dance and if the audience can see your flying sweat - you haven’t missed a step yet. Remember to take a bow when it’s over...The Joys of Reading in BedBut a little later you turned the lamp off, for you see well enough in the dark and you had company: the Great Tempter, Lord of the Reptiles, the First Fruit Vendor, slithering into your bed for company and Crowley needs his beauty sleep...
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: in the still of the night [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471580
Comments: 11
Kudos: 9
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Good Omens Podfics, Podfic Bingo





	[PODFIC] Dappled Things, and, The Joys of Reading in Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Joys of Reading in Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369890) by [Thimblerig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig). 
  * Inspired by [Dappled Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447207) by [Thimblerig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig). 

**Dappled Things**

_You did it while driving - it was easy for a master tempter like you - barely distracted from the road. It’s not like you haven’t had practice lately, doing two things at once, three things, four things... The Germans think you’re a war profiteer. SOE thinks you’re MI5. The neighbours think you’re always good for tea and pastry, and Hell thinks you’ve been Very, Very Naughty. You keep them all spinning, plates on slender rods, dancing among the flying sabres. You twist and dance and if the audience can see your flying sweat - you haven’t missed a step yet. Remember to take a bow when it’s over..._

**The Joys of Reading in Bed**

_You are indulging, as you often do, in one of the practiced luxuries of the twentieth century: reading in bed. You wore your velveteen slippers beforehand, puttering around for a comfortable half hour making cocoa and filling a hot water bottle, and turning on the bedside light with a darling little dangly chain hanging from its side. But a little later you turned that off, for you see well enough in the dark and you had company: the Great Tempter, Lord of the Reptiles, the First Fruit Vendor, slithering into your bed for company and Crowley needs his beauty sleep..._

* Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1SJgrXAqp6aQcqg576MUhDsz2XjcWj4nM/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) *

**Author's Note:**

> // “Sabre Dance” did not actually appear until 1942, a year after the first scene in this, as part of the ballet Gayane, written by Aram Khachaturian, and it’s iconic use as the music for the plate-spinning vaudeville act is a bit later.
> 
> We’ll just put this in with “that went down like a lead balloon,” as part of Crowley’s time-transcendant reference pool. 
> 
> Programs:  
Audio Evolution (Mobile); Music Editor; Logopit;
> 
> Music:  
“Sabre Dance” by Aram Khachaturian (Stanley Black & the London Symphony Orchestra, “Hummelflug - The Flight of the Bumblebee”)  
“Impromptu No. 2, Opus 36. Andantino” by Frederic Chopin (Idil Birit, “The Very Best of Chopin)
> 
> FX:
> 
> Car Noise - “auto performance car trashy throaty start nearby and rev pass by medium speed doppler” by kyles - https://freesound.org/people/kyles/sounds/453742/ - (CC0)
> 
> Air Raid Soundscape - “air raid” by blaukreuz - https://freesound.org/people/blaukreuz/sounds/160888/ - (CC0)
> 
> Clock - “clock” by Tetrisrocker - https://freesound.org/people/Tetrisrocker/sounds/458627/ - (CC0)
> 
> Water - “water scoop drip with hand bathroom acoustic.flac” by kyles - https://freesound.org/people/kyles/sounds/454292/ - (CC0)
> 
> Birdsong - “Blackbird garden” by Eelke - https://freesound.org/people/Eelke/sounds/187728/ - (CC BY)
> 
> Turning Page - “Turning Pages” by - Sinjohnt https://freesound.org/people/Sinjohnt/sounds/325603/ (CC BY-NC 3.0)


End file.
